To Knit A Family
by TheLegendOfIcarus
Summary: 17 year old Kimiko Lee-Itsuzuki has been on her own for ten years. Deciding to go to public school, she enrolls herself in Ouran Academy. Between juggling the Host Club and her conniving Korean grandparents, watch how Kimiko makes a slip knot, casts off, and knits herself a family. Rating may vary. Genres may vary. Patience recommended with uploading chapters and such.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. I own Kimiko Lee-Itsuzuki and further characters.

* * *

CHAPTER I

* * *

_Looking through the mist, our protagonist could make out two hazy figures._

_"Appa? Haha-ue?" A small child breathed._

_There was some movement, and the silhouettes began to join with the fog._

_"Wait for me!" The child cried out, wobbling on tiny legs in their direction. Falling to the ground the babe let out a wail of distress. "Aaaaaaappaaaaa! Haha-uuuuueeeeeee!"_

_A young hand rose out to the as she heard a faint sound carried by the wind._

_"Kimiko...Kimiko..."_

* * *

"KIMIKO!"

Raising her head off her now-numb left arm, said female scanned the room for the source of the obnoxious whining.

"Hai?" She asked politely, though it did not quite reach her eyes.

"I have never seen you here before, so you must be the new student we have all heard so much about!" A blond male announced with much flourish. "Please allow me to introduce myself, mademoiselle."

Twirling in a circle, the male, if he could be labeled as so, pulled out a rose, bent to one knee, and attempted to be suave.

"Princess, I am called Suoh Tamaki. It would be an honour to learn the name of such a lovely young lady."

Glancing between him and a black-haired man with an open notebook and a poised pen, with a guarded face, Kimiko played along.

"Oh my dear Prince, how kind of you. Little me goes by the name Itsuzuki Kimiko. I am please to meet your acquaintance."

Tamaki looked up from the ground, eyes widened in shock. He broke out of his stupor and smiled greatly.

"Kimiko-hime, it's my pleasure to invite you to the Host Club after school."

The teacher had just walked in, so everyone ceased their conversations, rushed to their assigned seats, and greeted their sensei, Myoga.

Large bug eyes scanned the room, landing on one student in particular.

"Class, we seem to have a new student. Please stand up and introduce yourself to the class." The stout male spoke to Kimiko.

Rising out of her seat, Kimiko began her second introduction of the morning.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu. My name is Itsuzuki Kimiko. This is my first year out of homeschooling. Please take care of me." With that she bowed and took her seat.

Turning towards the board, Myoga-sensei began the days lesson.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Noon rolled around and the class was given their well-deserved lunch break.

Kimiko reached down to her bag, bringing up a small bento box.

Tamaki had wandered over to her desk and was now curious to see what she would be eating.

Feeling eyes on her, Kimiko turned to find the blond males eyes in her general direction. Following his gaze, she found that he was looking at her lunch. Turning back to him, she asked if he had a lunch, and if he would like to share?

As if remembering where he was, Tamaki jumped up from his seat and grabbed Kimiko's hand.

"You are too kind Kimiko-hime. I have my lunch, but much thanks for your kind generosity."

Giggling, Kimiko pulled her hand out of his and opened her lunch.

"You are most welcome Tamaki-kun, but please just call me Kimiko."

"I must insist that you do as well, Kimiko-chan."

With that she dug into her long awaited kimbap.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

The rest of the day breezed by Kimiko, and she soon found herself, literally, being dragged to what Tamaki called "The Host Club".

Stopping in front of large, wooden doors, Kimiko looked up and saw they were about to enter an abandoned music room.

"Uh, Tamaki?" She quietly asked

"Yes my princess?"

"Why are we in front of an abandoned music room?"

"Why, this is the infamous Host Club!"

Kimiko looked at him skeptically.

"See for yourself." Tamaki pushed open the doors.

* * *

**Notes:**

Who is Myoga and what anime is he from?

Korean

-**Appa:** Daddy

-**Kimbap (Gimbap)**: Korean sushi. The literal translation of the word gimbap is seaweed rice. These two things are the most basic components of gimbap. From there, you can find many variations on the filling, including fish, meat, eggs, and vegetables, whether pickled, roasted, or fresh. Traditionally, the rice is lightly seasoned with salt and sesame oil/perilla oil. Popular protein ingredients are fish cakes, imitation crab meat, eggs and/or seasoned beef rib-eye. Vegetables usually include cucumbers, spinach, carrots and danmuji (pickled radish). After the gimbap has been rolled and sliced, it is typically served with danmuji. -Wikipedia

Japanese

-**Haha-ue:** Mother (I believe in 'Haha-ue' being the informal way to speak to one's mother)

-**Hai:** Yes

- **'-hime':** Princess

-**Sensei:** Teacher

-**Ohayo Gozaimasu:** Good Morning (formal)

**First Draft: **_12/10/13_


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. I own Kimiko Lee-Itsuzuki and further characters.

* * *

CHAPTER II

* * *

Brushing rose petals off her face, Kimiko opened her eyes and gasped.

Behind the closed doors was not an abandoned music room, but a parlour. A very large parlour indeed.

Females in pale yellow dresses wandered around, sipping tea and nibbling on little cakes served with little forks on little plates.

She could vaguely make out six males amongst the sea of girls.

Urging her forward, Tamaki ran off, calling out to his guests that "Their Knight in shining armour had arrived."

Kimiko's forest-green eyes scanned the room, landing on a tall black-haired male. Making her way towards him, she remembered that she had seen him previously.

"Oh yea", she thought ," He was in the class next Tamaki-kun this morning."

With that in her mind, Kimiko made her way over to Glasses, as she had dubbed him.

"Konnichiwa..." Kimiko drifted off, not aware of him name.

"Ootori Kyoya." Glasses, or otherwise known as Kyoya, monotonously spoke without as much as a glance above him writing.

"Ootori-san," began Kimiko, "Would you mind explaining to me what this 'Host Club' is exactly?"

Kyoya closed his notebook, setting it aside. His dark taupe eyes bore into Kimiko's as he pushed up his glasses.

"Well, Miss Itsuzuki, the Host Club is like a sanctuary for females. Here we utilize the individual characteristics of each host to respond to the needs of our guests." He explained.

"Oh," Kimiko tilted her head cutely and tapped a finger on her cheek, "Hm, I don't understand. What do you mean by 'individual characteristics'?"

"Each host has his unique essence that draws the customers in. For example," Kyoya pointed to each host that went with their description, beginning with two red-haired duplicates, "Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru; Their specialty is a brotherly-love act. Haruhi over there is the 'Natural Type', meaning that there is something about him that draws in the ladies. Hunny-senpai is known as the 'Loli-Shota Type', I am the 'Cool Type', and Tamaki is the 'Princely Type'. He is the most popular among the females, his request percent to be at 70."

Kyoya turned back to Kimiko to ask if she has any other questions.

"Actually, I do. First, which one is Hunny-senpai? Secondly, who is the other one at the table with Hunny-senpai?"

"Ah," Kyoya responded, "Hunny-senpai is the small blond eating the cake and holding Usa-chan, his pink bunny."

"That's who you call '-senpai'!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Yes. Haninozuka Mitsukuni, though the majority calls him 'Hunny' is a 3rd year student. Next to him is Morinozuka Takashi, his cousin. He goes by 'Mori' and is denoted the 'Wild Type'."

Kimiko's reaction was comical. "Wha-, how can a boy so small and adorable be so old? I thought he was a middle-schooler. He looks so sweet, sitting there with his 'Usa-chan'." Her thoughts began to wander. _He reminds me of how Kisa could be. I would how she is doing..._

Kyoya noted the array of emotions that flitted across the girls face. Amazement/Disbelief, then a motherly look, downhill into a sad, melancholy, distant frown.

"If you'd like, Miss Itsuzuki, you are most welcome to stay after hours and meet the other hosts." Kyoya spoke to Kimiko.

She looked up at him, "Really? I'd love to, gomawo. And please, just Kimiko is just fine."

Settling down into a seat by Kyoya, Kimiko pulled out a bundled-up mass of rainbow-yarn, knitting needles, and her on-going project.

Starting from where she left off, Kimiko was unaware of Kyoya's curious gaze.

* * *

**Notes:**

I hope to have each chapter done and updated on Wednesdays. I'll do my best to keep up with it!

Korean

-**Gomawo:** Thank you (Informal to friends/classmates)

Japanese

-**Konnichiwa: **Hello

-**'-senpai':** Honourific addressing ones senior, such as in a school or dojo

First Draft: _12/17/13 _


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. I own Kimiko Lee-Itsuzuki and further characters.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

_Hook, pull, draw, hook, pull, draw_

Feeling as if a million eyes were upon her, Kimko paused her knitting to look up.

She jumped, in finding 5 sets of eyes watching her intensively.

"H-hai?"

"What are you doing?" A small blond with a cute voice innocently enquired.

"Oh, um," Kimiko began, "I'm making amigurumi."

"Amigu-what what?" simultaneously said the twins.

"Amigurumi; the Japanese art of knitting or crocheting small stuffed animals and anthropomorphic creatures. The word is derived from a combination of the Japanese words **ami**, meaning crocheted or knitted, and **nuigurumi**, meaning stuffed doll. Amigurumi are typically animals, but can include artistic renderings or inanimate objects endowed with anthropomorphic features, as is typical in Japanese culture. " Kyoya's voice rang through everyone's ears as he appeared next to Tamaki.

"Uh, yea. What he said," Kimiko spoke, giving a mental thank you to said male.

"Cool" Hikaru and Kaoru spoke in unison, "What else can you do?" They asked.

"Besides this, not much" Kimko motioned to the knitting and shrugged. She had unconsciously began to knit as they were conversing.

"Well, I think they are kawaii and it's really cool how you can make those, Kimiko-senpai." Haruhi told her as she observed Kimiko's hand movement.

"Arigato," Kimiko racked her brain for the host's name, "Fujioka-san"

"Just Haruhi is fine, senpai" She told the other female.

"Alright, Just Haru-chan, but in return you must call me Kimi-chan!" Kimiko laughed and smiled.

Clearing his throat, everyone turned towards Kyoya. Now that the club has ended for the day, I'd like to introduce Itsuzuki Kimiko, 2nd year student."

Kimiko stood and bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Hi Kimi-chan!" Hunny's energy level spiked. "I'm Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunny! This is Takashi, though he goes by Mori! Say hi Takashi!" The blond boy babbled as he climbed up a taller male. Kimiko followed him and found herself gazing into deep onyx eyes. "Ah" the male said in a low, husky voice. Kimiko shivered as her heartbeat thumped twice it's normal speed. Pink had then clouded her vision. She found that she was looking at the pink bunny the blond had been holding earlier. "This is Usa-chan! Here, you can hold him! I'll be back so take good care of him and have fun!" The stout male shoved his bunny into Kimiko's lap before ascending the taller of the two once again.

Kimiko's mind was swirling, trying to process what the loli-shota boy had prattled about.

She didn't have much time to recover as the next duo made their introductions.

"So, you're the new girl." They said whilst circling the now-standing Kimiko like vultures. "Hm, not much to work with, but we'll manage."

One arm snaked around her shoulders as two coiled her waist.

"Um, and you are?" Kimiko stammered, trying to untangle herself from the limbs, ignoring their comment about how there was 'not much to work with'.

"I'm Hikaru..." One began

"And I'm Kaoru" The other finished. "We're the Hitachiin brothers!" They finished together.

"Ah, well, nice to meet you both." Kimiko lightly bowed.

Tamaki pushed through the twins to speak with Kimiko, yet again.

"Hello, mon cheri." Getting on to a knee, he grabbed her hand and laid a kiss upon it. "Once again, I am Suoh Tamaki, King of Ouran's very own Host Club." He stood up abruptly and spun to the other hosts all whilst still speaking towards Kimiko, "What is your preference?" He started.

"Um, Suoh-san, I was asked this before. I don't really need it hear it again." Kimiko kindly told Tamaki.

Next thing she knew, Tamaki was crouched into a corner on the far side of the music room, darkness enveloping him.

Kimiko looked on with wide eyes. Before she could make any move, Hikaru and Kaoru stepped in front of her.

"No need to worry about Milord," said Hikaru.

"He's always doing this," finished Kaoru.

Nodding slowly, Kimiko's eyes spotted a clock, or more of the time that was presented.

Gasping, Kimiko hurriedly rushed back to the counter and packed her belongings.

"What's wrong Kimi-chan?" Hunny skipped over.

"I'm going to be late for work! Aish!" Shouldering her bag, Kimiko turned to the host members.

"Gomenasai, but I must be leaving first. Thank you for everything" With that she rushed out of the room, hearing a faint invitation for tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

**Notes:** Ohmygosh! I am so sorry these are so late. I could give you guys an excuse, but I wont. I apologize and will update more hopefully tomorrow, or at least this week. Chapter 7 will be up this week, I can guarantee that. Thank you for being patient!

Korean

**-Aish!:** Oh crap or Aw, man!

Japanese

**-Amigurumi:** Amigurumi; the Japanese art of knitting or crocheting small stuffed animals and anthropomorphic creatures. The word is derived from a combination of the Japanese words **ami**, meaning crocheted or knitted, and **nuigurumi**, meaning stuffed doll. Amigurumi are typically animals, but can include artistic renderings or inanimate objects endowed with anthropomorphic features, as is typical in Japanese culture. -Wikipedia definition |Yes, I know I placed this in the story. I still will add any Korean or Japanese terms, defined or not, in the notes section|

**-Kawaii:** Lovable, Adorable, Cute

**-'-san':** Most common honourific. Derived from '-sama', this one takes the place of Mr., Mrs., or Ms. Lower form of respect than '-sama', but still very respectful.

**-'-chan':** Honourific mostly used for girls

**-Gomenasai:** I'm sorry


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. I own Kimiko Lee-Itsuzuki and further characters.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Back in Music Room #3, the members of the host club, minus Haruhi, were huddled around Kyoya and his laptop.

What were they look at?

Only Kimiko's information.

Scratch that. They were searching for her info.

Multiple 'Kimiko's, including one with a korean surname, popped up, but no 'Kimiko Itsuzuki' could be found.

"How very strange," Kyoya thought as he closed his computer. "How very strange indeed."

* * *

[The Following Day]

* * *

"I'll take some more tea when you can Kimi-senpai!" A female's voice rang above moderate chit-chatter.

"I'll be right there!" Our black-haired friend replied, exchanging her current teapot with one on her wheeled-cart.

She walked over, pouring the tea. Noting that Hunny was running low on sweets, she gave the room a once-over before heading into the Host Club's kitchen.

Kimiko selected a variety of cakes, including Hunny's favourite strawberry cake.

"Umph!" came from Kimiko, her head turning face-first into a broad chest.

She looked up to find charcoal eyes looking on her.

"Mianhae..." Kimiko whispered. She was unable to tear her eyes away from his.

Neither forest green nor onyx lost connection, even as bubbly blond came bouncing through the door.

"Taka-!" The boy prepared to speak. Upon viewing his cousin and the new girl in a stare-down, Hunny fell silent. "This could be interesting".

Unfortunately, the short-lived voicing had broken the two out of their daze.

"Ah, uh, M-mori-senpai," Kimiko tripped over her words, aware of the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Hands on the cart, she pushed passed the stoic male to deliver snacks to the guests.

* * *

Rinsing off the remaining suds, Kimiko removed the rubber gloves and apron she had worn for cleaning.

Back in the front room the Hosts were huddled together, only dispersing once Kimiko exited the kitchen.

"I'll be leaving first" She announced as she gathered her things and shouldered her bag.

"Kimi-chan, wait!" A childlike voice rang through the room. Hunny bounded over. "Kyo-chan couldn't find anything about you, so would you stay and tell us about yourself, maybe like your past and how/why you decided to come to Ouran?"

Kimiko's eyes widened. _"My past? Why I'm at Ouran? Would it be wise.._" A million and one thoughts sprung throughout her mind. "_Maybe I should just go. No. No more running._" She scolded.

Silently bracing herself, Kimiko turned and nodded to Hunny. He latched onto her arm and lead her over to a couch. Haruhi sat to her left as Hunny joined her on the right. The twins had their heads on their hands as they leaned over the table across from them. Tamaki has pulled up a chair whilst Kyoya stood by Tamaki and Mori behind Hunny.

"Well, here goes nothing." Kimiko began her tale.

* * *

**Notes: **Thank you much for being patient with me. It is finals week, so I have been studying my ass off the past few weeks. Also, I'd love to hear your thoughts/opinions. I don't judge, but if you could, no flames please. Gamsahabnida!

!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!

Korean:

-**Mianhae:** I'm sorry

Japanese:

N/A


End file.
